


Do You Still?

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Billy Russo [5]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: After the huge fist fight with Frank, Billy came back with the most physical damage and it left scars. Physical and mental. It’s taking a toll on him and your relationship with him is on the line.
Relationships: Billy Russo & Reader, Billy Russo & You, Billy Russo/Reader, Billy Russo/You
Series: Billy Russo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112936
Kudos: 4





	Do You Still?

Once Billy’s face had healed, he escaped from the hospital. He picked you up and both took a cruise to Cancun, Mexico. That’s where you were currently staying for several months now. 

Despite having the freedom to go around and explore with Billy, you still felt a tension in your relationship with him. You could see how Billy looks at himself in the morning. It’s filled with so much anger and distaste. Whenever you asked what was wrong, he’d always reply with the same thing: Nothing. The next time, you weren’t going to back down.

You had just finished up showering. You walked out of the bathroom in your bra and underwear drying out your hair. Billy was sitting at the edge of the bed staring out the window at the beautiful beach before him.

You walk up to him, blocking his few. He smiles and wraps his arms around your waist. Your hands go to his face, fingers stroking the now jagged lines along his skin. You could see his mood has changed. 

With a clenched jaw, he pulls back, “Stop it.”

“Why? Billy, they’re just scars. They didn’t change-”

“But they did though!” you jumped back, startled by his outburst, “They changed everything! When people see me, they don’t see a handsome face anymore. They see a victim. They pity me. I’m not the same man anymore, Y/N.”

You shook your head as you walked forward to him, you grabbed his face in your hands, making him look at you, “You’re still my Billy though.”

With watering eyes, Billy mumbled, “’M not though.”

“Do you still love Chinese take out?”

“Yeah, but what-”

“Ssshh. Do you still love to watch James Bond movies?”

“Yes, Y/N-”

“Quiet. I’m not done. Do you still love to drink whiskey on the rocks after a long day?”

“Yes.”

“Do you still love to take baths with me which usually ends up in bathtub sex?”

Billy chuckled, “Yes.”

“Do you still wanna marry me?”

Billy picked up your left hand and kissed the engagement ring on your finger, “Yes.”

“Do you still love me?”

“With all that i have within me.”

“Then you’re still the Billy I know and love. Scars or not, I love you. I will fight for you and I’ll help you get through this. You’ve gone through Hell, yes, but you still came out as Billy.”

He nodded, “I love you so much.”

“I know,” you bent down and kissed him on the lips, “Now get dressed. We have that food to eat!” you turned on your heel and went back to getting dressed. Billy was so lucky to have you.


End file.
